Hogar, dulce hogar
by dashi.schwarzung
Summary: La ciudad ideal, el trabajo ideal, la persona ideal... Aomine Daiki, un fotógrafo muy reconocido en Nueva York está a punto de casarse con el súper modelo Kise Ryota... sin embargo, lo que nadie sabe es que Aomine tiene un secreto oculto, que seguramente se sabrá tarde o temprano (aokaga) (aokise)


Antes que nada... debo decir que no planeaba subir ésta historia en ésta web... pero la persuasión de algunas personas en realidad es grande, así que aquí me tienen con ésta historia... que sólo actualizaré si hay reviews (si no actualizo aquí, pueden seguirla en Amor Yaoi)

La trama se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción Home de Naughty Boy, y por cierta película que no nombraré para no dar spoilers...

Nuevamente agradezco infinitamente la ayuda de mi gran amiga de muchos años y Beta Reader Ina Escalante. por ayudarme con la historia y darme luz verde para subirla.  
>No es realmente lo que suelo escribir (más porque no escribo AoKise) así que espero hacerlo bien y que les agrade.<p>

.

**Parejas**

**-**_Aomine X Kagami_

_-Aomine X Kise_

_-Midorima X Takao_

_(se me ocurrirán otras conforme vaya escribiendo)_

**Advertencias**

**-**_AU_

_-Aparición de OC_

_-Mpreg_

_-Lemmon_

_._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**..::Capítulo 1: La Propuesta.::..**

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

.

.

Aomine es un chico con mucha suerte, o al menos es como él mismo se describiría. Hacía cinco años que se había ido de su lugar natal, para iniciar una nueva vida en un lugar diferente. El destino al principio no le favoreció, llegó a Nueva York y las oportunidades de trabajo eran muy escasas, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo, sus oportunidades de crecimiento se veían más cerca.

Su primer trabajo en su nuevo hogar fue como ayudante de fotógrafo, donde aprendió muchos trucos y cosas acerca de ese trabajo. Después quiso avanzar en cuestión al trabajo, y con todos los ahorros que había ganado en su anterior trabajo, rento un pequeño local y con ayuda de su antiguo jefe instaló su propio estudio fotográfico, esperando que la suerte le favoreciera con ese nuevo giro al que se estaba dedicando de lleno.

Un buen día, conoció a Akashi Seijuuro, un magnate hombre de negocios, dueño de varias empresas muy importantes, una de ellas era una importante firma de modelos en todo el lugar, además de que el pelirrojo era uno de los hombres más ricos del país.

Aomine llevaba ya tres años viviendo en Nueva York, cuando miró a aquél chico pelirrojo entrar por la puerta de su propio establecimiento, y por la forma en que ese chico vestía, podía adivinar que era alguien muy importante.

Akashi buscaba un buen fotógrafo que pidiera retratar a su medio hermano, quien era una persona muy famosa en el mundo del modelaje, pues hacía pocos días había despedido al anterior fotógrafo; y fue en ese momento en el que la vida de Aomine dio un giro inesperado y totalmente exitoso al convertirse en uno de los fotógrafos profesionales encargados de retratar al importante modelo Kise Ryota. Desde ese momento todo en su vida empezó a cobrar el éxito que él siempre había deseado, su rostro estaba en revistas, en la tele, incluso en espectaculares de la ciudad, era considerado uno de los mejores fotógrafos de todo Nueva York.

.

Al ser el fotógrafo personal de Kise Ryota, entablaba mucha comunicación con él, además de que se llevaban muy bien, y sin darse cuenta, aquél medio hermano rubio de Akashi, le había robado el corazón irremediablemente.

Aomine y Kise llevaban de pareja 11 meses, ambos se sentían felices y Akashi en algún momento desaprobó la relación de su hermano con el fotógrafo, no es que odiara a Aomine, más bien es que estaba pensando en su hermano menor, y el hecho de que saliera con su empleado no era muy de su agrado. Sin embargo, notaba a Kise muy feliz al lado del moreno, y no tuvo otra opción más que la de aceptar aquella relación, aunque en el fondo no estaba nada de acuerdo con ello.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Suspiraba hondamente, tenía una rodilla sobre al piso, cerrando un ojo y tratando de enfocar bien a su modelo, mientras oprimía el botón de la cámara que sostenía en las manos, era la última foto que le tomaba a aquella modelo pelirroja, quien había permanecido estática por unos segundos aguardando a sentir el flash de la cámara sobre ella.

-Bien, hemos terminado-

Dijo Aomine parándose sobre sus dos pies, dejando la cámara en una pequeña mesa en donde tenía sus demás objetos de trabajo, escuchando un 'buen trabajo' por parte de la modelo y de las personas que estaban a su cargo.

Todos habían salido del gran estudio fotográfico, dejando solo al peliazul, quien tomaba nuevamente la cámara y revisaba las fotos que había tomado recién, quería estar seguro de haber hecho buenas tomas, después de todo, aquellas fotos iban a parar a carteles publicitarios, lonas enormes o simplemente en revistas de moda.

Pronto escuchó unos pasos dentro del lugar, levantó un poco la vista y encontró a aquel chico que era su jefe.

.

-Hey, Akashi- Mostró una pequeña sonrisa al otro, mientras dejaba la cámara en su lugar, caminando hacia él.

-Veo que hoy terminaste más temprano, espero que esas fotos sean buenas.-

-Conoces mi trabajo- Fue la simple respuesta que el moreno dio, haciendo que en el rostro de Akashi apareciera una media sonrisa.

-No debo recordarte el evento de hoy, ¿O sí, Daiki?-

Aomine metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, intentando que su jefe no notara que no sabía de qué rayos estaba hablando, pero parece que no pudo disimularlo bien, pues Akashi lo miró con decepción.

-La conferencia de prensa es ésta noche…- Dijo sin expresión alguna en su rostro

-¡Es cierto! Claro que no podría olvidarlo-

.

Akashi caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta que tomó asiento en una de las sillas del estudio, cruzando los brazos y mirando fijamente al peliazul.

-Necesito que convenzas a Ryota de ir- Dijo sin rodeos a Aomine, sabía que a su rubio hermano no le gustaban para nada ese tipo de eventos, en los que tuviera que salir a la luz pública; nadie entendía el porqué de las razones de Kise. Frente a la prensa se portaba muy amistoso y cordial, pero no era un chico que quisiera estar en los reflectores todo el tiempo, no le gustaba ir a eventos grandes en donde tuviera que mostrar su rostro, y Akash y Aomine sabían ello.

-Lo intentaré- Posaba una de sus morenas manos sobre su cabeza, suspirando resignadamente ante las palabras de su jefe, realmente no tenía otra opción, era eso o el que Akashi se molestara con él.

-Bien Daiki… sé que puedes hacerlo-

.

Después de sus palabras, Akashi se retiró del enorme estudio que era el área de trabajo del peliazul, quien rodó los ojos al pensar en cómo rayos iba a convencer a su novio de ir a esa conferencia. Kise era muy lindo con él, sin embargo, cuando se enojaba, podía ser también un hombre realmente temible; algo se le ocurriría para llevar a su rubio novio a aquél evento de Akashi.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó el timbre de su teléfono celular, y sin pensarlo atendió la llamada, sonriendo al leer el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla del celular.

-Hola Kise- No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Aominecchi! ¿Cómo estás? Espero no molestarte-

-He terminado mi trabajo por hoy-

-Me alegra oír eso… yo aún tengo una sesión en una hora…-

Aomine no respondió al comentario de su novio, sólo dejó salir de su boca unas pequeñas risas que Kise pudo escuchar por el altavoz del celular.

-Aominecchi… sé que tratarás de convencerme de ir a esa tonta conferencia de prensa- El moreno se encogió de hombros, y de su boca escapó un pequeño sonido de molestia que no pasó desapercibido por el otro –No te preocupes… iré.-

-¿Irás? ¿De verdad?- El peliazul no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el precipitado comentario.

-Claro.. Iré… pero… con la condición de que antes de esa tonta conferencia me acompañes a un lugar…-

El moreno mudó por unos segundos, sabía que aquello no iba a ser 'gratis' por eso podía haberse esperado algo así de Kise, después de todo, esa es una de las formas en las que el rubio siempre lo timaba. Además de que ya le había dicho a Akashi que trataría de convencer al rubio de ir, así que, no le quedaba de otra.

-De acuerdo… haré lo que tú me pidas.-

-A las 8 de la noche mi chofer irá a tu casa… abordarás el auto e irás a mi encuentro. Te amo, Aominecchi-

.

Kise colgó el teléfono tan pronto como dijo sus últimas palabras, dejando a un desconcertado Aomine mirando el teléfono, preguntándose qué era lo que su novio tenía planeado, pero aun así decidió seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

.

Se dirigió a su departamento, después de una ronda tranquila de trabajo, antes de llegar a casa pasó a comprar una hamburguesa, pues jamás se le había dado bien eso de cocinar; era un completo desastre en las cosas de la cocina, pero al menos tenía un excelente trabajo, en el que le pagan demasiado bien como para comprar alimento en las tiendas de comida rápida. Se dio el lujo de pedir un poco más de lo que habitualmente compraba para comer, pues aquella noche sería larga, y no sabía si con tanto reportero en el evento le daría tiempo de probar algún bocado. Después de reponer sus energías con comida, se dedicó a darse una ducha, mientras cantaba como si estuviera en un concierto, sintiendo el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo. Salió del baño y fue a su guardarropa buscando uno de sus tantos trajes; eligió el más elegante y caro que había comprado tiempo atrás y se lo puso rápidamente, miró el reloj, notando que ya casi era la hora en que el chofer de Kise llegaría por él.

Estaba dando los últimos retoques a su traje negro, cuando escuchó el sonido de un claxon de auto, para notar que el chofer había llegado a tiempo, mientras que a él se le había hecho tarde, como de costumbre.

.

-Maldición- Dijo mientras alcanzaba un par de zapatos elegantes, para ponérselos rápidamente y tomó las llaves para salir del lugar. Su departamento estaba en el segundo piso, así que se le hizo más fácil bajar por las escaleras y no perder más tiempo, se apresuró a entrar al auto, donde el chofer lo recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

-Llega tarde, Aomine-san.- El chofer dijo en un tono de broma.

-Bueno, si Kise pregunta… usted fue el culpable.-

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso..-

.

Aomine rió al tono gracioso en el que el chofer había respondido. El coche avanzaba por calles muy largas y oscuras, el peliazul sólo miraba por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que el chofer conducía en dirección hacia Manhattan, y detonó en su rostro una mirada de extrañeza, sin embargo, no decía ninguna palabra, pues muy probablemente el chofer no sabía las verdaderas intenciones de Kise, y en realidad, él tampoco.

Después de varios minutos, el chofer detuvo el auto y miró al moreno.

-Hemos llegado, Aomine-san-

El peliazul lo miró con extrañeza, si el chofer quería asustarlo, lo estaba logrando. Dudó totalmente de bajar del auto y un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo no se hizo esperar.

-No se preocupe, Kise-san lo estará esperando allí- El chofer señaló el lugar a donde Aomine debía dirigirse.

-¿¡EN EL PUENTE DE BROOKLYN!?- Gritó con sorpresa, totalmente sorprendido.

-Así es.-

Aomine no dijo nada, pensó que aquello era una muy mala broma, y como por acto de reflejo salió del auto, mirando la bella vista que tenía a su alrededor: los edificios iluminados, el puente frente de él son tantas luces lindas, era una vista linda, y por un momento deseó tener su cámara fotográfica consigo para poder captar ese momento.

Volteó a ver al chofer dentro del auto, quien sólo le mostró una sonrisa, y sin entender exactamente por qué… caminó por el puente, mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de reconocer aquella cabellera rubia de su novio.

.

-Maldito Kise- Chasqueó la lengua al no encontrar al rubio, sin en cambio, debía decir que aquello no era tan malo, pues desde donde se encontraba, tenía una vista maravillosa de la isla de Manhattan y nuevamente se reprochó. Hizo una nota mental para tratar de cargar siempre con una cámara fotográfica para no perderse momentos como ese. Giró el rostro sólo un poco cuando vislumbró el brillo de los cabellos rubios de su novio

-¿Kise?- Pronunció acercándose a la persona, aunque lo podía distinguir en cualquier lugar, quería estar seguro de no equivocarse antes de lanzarse a él y besarlo.

-¡Aominecchi, tardaste mucho!- Unos ojos amarillos chocaron los los azules del moreno.

El peliazul se lanzó hacia Kise y se apoderó de sus labios en un beso tierno, y por un momento, el rubio se dejó llevar por el movimiento de los labios morenos de su novio, hasta que recordó el motivo por el que ellos dos estaban parados allí, en el puente de Brooklyn, y empujó sólo un poco a Aomine, tratando de separarse de él

.

-Aominecchi, no te cité aquí para tener sexo al aire libre- Dijo sintiendo sus mejillas completamente rojas.

-Me gustaría intentarlo- Dijo con una voz sugestiva, robándole un beso fugaz a su novio.

-Eres un tonto-

Aomine rió al ver de esa forma a su novio. Kise tomó la mano del moreno entre la suya, y por un momento olvidaron la conferencia de prensa que se llevaría a cabo en poco menos de una hora.

.

-Te cité aquí por una razón importante- Kise decía mientras enfocaba su vista en los ojos azules del moreno –Así que será mejor que pongas mucha atención, Aominecchi.-

El rubio señaló hacia los edificios de Manhattan, y Aomine puso toda su atención en aquello que le mostraba su novio, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo distinguir nada. Hasta que el cielo se vio iluminado de varios fuegos artificiales, y en un momento, el moreno pudo distinguir las palabras 'Will you marry me' en aquellas luces en el cielo, su sorpresa era mayúscula, y en ese momento giró la vista hacia Kise, quien esbozaba una sonrisa, mirando el espectáculo que había preparado especialmente para su novio, escuchando los sonidos de sorpresa que las personas que transitaban por ese lugar dejaban oír.

.

-Kise… acaso…-

-Sí… así que, debo preguntártelo yo mismo- Kise puso una rodilla sobre el piso y tomó la mano morena de su novio entre la suya –Aominecchi…¿Te casarías conmigo?-

El peliazul no podía dejar de mostrar su rostro en total sorpresa.

-Kise… ¿estás totalmente seguro?- Aomine miraba fugazmente a todas las personas que se habían detenido a mirar la escena –Llevamos saliendo 11 meses, así que si no estás seguro-

-Estoy completamente seguro- El rubio interrumpió las palabras del otro –Y a riesgo de ser rechazado frente a todas estas personas… te lo preguntaré de nuevo… ¿Te casarías conmigo, Aomine Daiki?-

El moreno miró un brillo diferente en los ojos de su novio, su rostro de sorpresa desapareció, y en su lugar, una sonrisa genuina apareció

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!- Aomine pronunció con alegría, para luego mirar cómo Kise se levantaba, para abrazarlo fuertemente, y nuevamente besarlo posesivamente, sin importarle el bullicio que la gente a su alrededor había causado, en señal de felicitación a ambos chicos.

El rubio deshizo el beso, para luego sacar el anillo de compromiso que yacía dentro de una cajita negra y ponérselo en el dedo anular a Aomine, quien no podía dejar de mostrar aquella tonta sonrisa.

**..:::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Se encontraban en el auto, rumbo a la conferencia de Akashi. Aomine no podía dejar de mirar el anillo en su mano, aquella proposición de matrimonio lo había tomado por sorpresa, se sentía feliz y sabía que su futuro esposo también lo era.

.

-Kise, aún no sé cómo rayos hiciste eso-

-Sólo digamos que tuve un aliado muy importante llamado… 'dinero'-

Aomine miró a su prometido, el que el rubio alardeara en cuestión de dinero era una de las pocas cosas que no le gustaba de él, pero había aprendido a sobrellevar las cosas, así que aquello se podía quedar en un segundo plano.

.

-Hemos llegado- decía el chofer mientras estacionaba el auto frente a un salón elegante y totalmente lujoso. Aomine y Kise en todo el tiempo tenían que ser cuidadosos y no demostrar su relación a los ojos de la prensa, pues eso implicaba, tal vez, la caída de ventas para las empresas de Akashi.

Ambos bajaron del auto e inmediatamente los flashes de las cámaras los captaron, tomándoles fotos, la prensa ya tenía claro el rol de Aomine en las empresas de Akashi y no podían olvidar tomar fotos de él y también del hermano del magnate de los negocios.

Atravesaron el mar de fotógrafos y prensa, entraron al lujoso lugar y se dirigieron hacia Akashi, quien ya los estaba esperando.

.

-¿Por qué demonios tardaron tanto?- Akashi susurraba a Aomine.

-Fue culpa del chofer- Aomine no pudo evitar decir al escuchar el tono de Akashi.

-Akashicchi, si te exaltas te saldrán arrugas en la cara.-

Aomine no pudo evitar taparse la boca para no reír ante el comentario de su novio, Akashi sólo miró desinteresadamente a Kise, y luego su ceño se frunció al mirar un extraño brillo desde la mano del peliazul.

-Daiki… ¿Qué demonios es eso?- El tono de Akashi sonaba muy agresivo.

Aomine rápidamente escondió su mano entre su saco, intentando hacer que todo pareciera un malentendido, pero Akashi, con toda su fuerza tomó la mano del otro y la jaló, percatándose del anillo que hacía minutos Kise había colocado en su mano.

.

-¡Daiki! ¿¡Te vas a casar con Ryota!?-

-¿QUE? – fue la respuesta de la prensa ante el grito de Akashi, mirando aquella sonrisa de total nerviosismo de Kise y el rostro de 'no se metan o les patearé el trasero' de Aomine, e inmediatamente empezaron a fotografiar todo lo que en ese momento sucedía.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Espero que éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado... prometo que vendrán cosas mejores para el fic...<p>

Gracias también por sus comentarios. :)


End file.
